


Teenagers in love

by ShiphausTrash



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AH OT6, Highschool AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-01-07 18:32:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiphausTrash/pseuds/ShiphausTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, this is going to be a 30 day OTP challenge, featuring AH OT6 Teen AU, I know someone has already done one but I wanted to try it out myself then I might write something after. Like a big project.</p><p>This is very much a OT6 fanfic, so if you see characters an or other characters its because they have made a small appearance but aren't really talked about. Small appearance does mean physically there with someone of the OT6</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding hands

1\. Holding hands

Michael was scanning the busy New York crowd looking for Ray, he had traveled with him to meet his grandparents. And they had a few hours to kill before saying hello so they decided to wander around time square, it seemed that Michael was the representative for his other boyfriends As the others, minus Gavin who was in England visiting his own parents in the break, were busy with homework or exams so the red head had went down with him making sure he recorded it for the rest of his boys. 

"Oh shit" swore Michael spinning around getting annoyed looks from people who shoved past him, he just scowled back at them but continued to go in small circles trying to find his boyfriend. 

"Ray!" shouted Michael, he managed to get to the sidewalk without tripping over. That would have been awful against this lunch time crowd, he held up the camera to see if he could spot him in the crowd. Nothing. 

Shit, he couldn't get lost in New York. Oh god, he really wished he hadn't thrown his phone against the wall in a rage a week earlier. 

"Ray!" he shouted again startling the person next to him, a hand shot out of the crowd waving at him. 

"Michael!" shouted Ray a bit down the street jumping up and down, he silently chuckled as he remembered how short Ray was compared to some of the people in the crowd. Pushing through the crowd he made his way over, almost knocking Ray down as he jumped at him holding him tight. A muffled voice came from his chest, he pulled back letting Ray speak. 

"What?" asked Michael,

"Bet you wish you hadn't broken your phone huh?" joked Ray. 

"Shut up" replied Michael with a kiss to the Puerto Ricans lips, they laughed for a moment but decided to stop at a store to grab a new phone for Michael. They walked slowly though, pressing their shoulders against each other trying not to separate. The red head slowly took Rays hand trying to be smooth about it, Ray glanced down at their intertwining hands and smirked but said nothing to ruin the nice moment. Michael also made sure he pointed the camera down so the others would see later on the recording.

The Puerto Rican loved the small gestures Michael had been trying to make lately to all of his boys, the hand holding was definitely something he liked.


	2. Cuddling somewhere

Jack loved a lot of things, he loved sunrises, getting an A on something he worked hard for, he waking up earlier than his alarm and going back to sleep. He loved Geoff's laugh after he's had too much to drink, and when he hasn't. He loved finding a common interest with someone then spending hours discussing it, but what he especially loved was Sundays. It was one of those universally known days that you could relax and no one could call you lazy. It's just one of those days were you don't have to do much, just prepare mentally for the week to come. So that's why it is ten am and he was currently in a half asleep stage waiting for it to get cold enough to get under the covers, it was always nice to get warmer then for it to get colder. The moment came crashing down as someone knocked on his door,

"Jack? You have company" said his mother opening it with a smile. He opened his eyes to see Gavin standing their with a tired expression, his eyes scanned for Jack and began pouting once he was spotted on the bed. His mother turned and left them alone turning on the fan for them. 

"What's wrong?" asked Jack rubbing the sleep from his eyes,

"Geoff kept me up late playing video game then kicked me out of the house" replied the Brit. Jack hesitated a moment but crawled under the covers then lifted for a moment to allow Gavin to get under and nuzzle himself into Jacks chest, he wrapped an arm around Gavin's head comfortingly trying to sooth the head ache that was probably forming. While the other arm rested on the Brits back rubbing small circles, hopefully they didn't sleep in too late that it affected them tomorrow at school but who needs math really. 

Jack loved a lot of things, but one of the things he really loved was sleepy Sunday afternoon while cuddling with one of his boyfriends.


	3. Gaming/ watching a movie

"Hah! Boom bitch" shouted Geoff bouncing up on the couch, a groan came from the group. 

"No wait, Ray no!" shouted Geoff, shouting as his character fell to the game dead. He almost dropped his controller but kept playing, Jack and Gavin had both given up playing and left their characters hidden somewhere. The Brit sat in Jacks lap constantly shuffling about trying to get comfy,

"Gavin, I swear to god. Sit still or I'll dump you onto Ray and you can mess his streak up" Jack warned. Ray just squinted at the tv but said nothing more, Michael was currently trying to burn a hole through the screen with his eyes. And Ryan was upstairs trying to get some sleep after babysitting four of his younger cousins while his parents and aunts went out for dinner,

"Boop" said Ray. A few seconds passed before a controller was thrown from the couch to the Xbox, it made an audible crack and everyone went silent expect for the raging redhead. 

"NOOOOO! Mother fucker, stupid fucking character wouldn't auto lock!!" screamed Michael standing up, he waved his arms around for a moment or two before punching the nearest pillow he could get his hands onto. He huffed for a moment or two but the game went on, a small incident like that wasn't unheard of especially when Michael was playing. He flopped to the floor leaning up against the couch arm hitting his head against it, 

A loud thump was ears behind them and Ryan stood there half asleep staring at them at the bottom of the stairs, they said nothing as he made his way over and snatched the controller from the ground and sniped Ray from a distance earning a groan from the Puerto Rican. 

"Dammit Ryan" mumbled Ray, Ryan yawned while rubbing his eyes. After killing the Puerto Ricans character he tossed the controller into Michaels hands, Geoff and Ray shared a glance with each other before Ray stood and turned off the game then put on the tired mans favourite movie then sat next to Michael. Geoff pulled Ryan back so he was almost sitting on his lap, he smiled when he realised the movie they had put on and muttered a few lines of it. 

"It puts the lotion in the basket" muttered Ryan before slowly falling asleep, Geoff scoffed shaking his head. The movie got halfway before everyone headed up to either to Ryan's room or with Michael to be dropped off home, movie/game night is competitive but more often then not it does turn out to be a cuddly session that no one really complains about.


	4. On a date

The thirty minute break they had for lunch was both good and bad, it was good because you didn't have to listen to the math teacher ramble on about if you don't listen to her you'll end up working in a dead end job. Yeah like anything with math was going to get him a great job, another thing she seemed to yell about was the tattoos Geoff had on his arms. She always asked why do you have them, there not legal. They will look awful when your older, it was the worst. And yet after lunch he still had another period with her before ancient history, the bad thing about lunch was there never seemed to be any eating. 

It's not like Geoff didn't try, he did. He had tried multiple times to eat during the break, but everyone seemed to want help with homework he knew a bit about. Or talk to him, get advice on something. Which then the next lesson would make him grouchy and moody sending him straight to the principles office, apparently if he got sent to the principles office one more time he father would stop letting him get tattoos. 

Today seemed oddly quiet though, no one was around to bother him. He sat on the regular bench, with Burnie and his new girlfriend Ashley talking to each other. Gus and Matt were probably off in the library somewhere, and his boyfriends should of been here by now. That is unless Gavin had somehow gotten Ray into detention with him, scratch that if somehow Gavin had gotten Ray caught doing something he wasn't supposed to he doing. It seemed that the Puerto Rican was the one who came up with the plans, it was just the exuberant Brit messed them up. 

Geoff jumped slightly as Ryan and Jack appeared beside him with food in their hands,

"Oops sorry, didn't mean to scare you" apologised Ryan handing Geoff a small tub of spaghetti to him. 

"What's this?" asked Geoff frowning,

"Mine, this one is yours" replied Ryan swapping them over; he also gave one to Burnie who thanked him and went back to talking to his girlfriend. 

"Your drink" said Jack handing him some coke,

"Why the mini school date?" questioned Geoff taking a swig of his drink. 

"You mentioned to Gavin that your dad might stop you getting tattoos if you get sent to the principles office again this week, and you have math after lunch again" replied Jack taking a bite of his lunch, 

"Plus food makes everyone better" said Ryan eating as well. Geoff laughed at his boyfriends logic but appreciated the kind gesture, they ate in relative silence beside the school noise and small talk. 

In math he didn't return a single word to the teacher unless answering a question, she had no reason to send him out and he did not go to the principles office at all that week. Well this week that is...


	5. Kissing

Michael lay back on the single bed with both of his legs splayed out, a hand cupped his face gently kissing from his collarbone and making his way past his neck up to his lips. He gave a breathy sigh as the other hand that was rested on his thigh made his way up closer to his crotch, the mouth made its way back down to his neck and bit down slightly. Nipping and sucking the sore spot,

"Good thing it's cold out" whispered Ryan in his ear. Michael shivered and moaned underneath Ryan's control, just as his other hand grew closer to Michaels crotch a door opening downstairs could be heard and then movement. 

"Oh fuck" said Ryan then was off Michael in an instant, the door was opened slightly and Ryan checked downstairs then cursed. The redhead sat up slightly disappointed from the sudden loss of contact,

"Parents?" asked Michael. Ryan soundlessly shut the door then nodded sadly, Michael grabbed his school stuff shoving it in his bag. He got up and over to the door, hesitating he dropped his bag to the ground and pulling Ryan down to his height for a kiss. 

Michaels hand wrapped around the back of the taller mans neck while the other resting on his waist, he nibbled on Ryan's lip and heard him groan then pull away. 

"I want you to stay the night" mumbled Ryan in between kisses,

"I know, but your parents would flip and they already have their suspicions about all of us. You have pretty nosey neighbours by the way" replied Michael with a sigh. Ryan hummed in agreement, finally after littering Michaels neck with small kisses he pulled away letting the redhead exit his room. Now it was all about how well they could act,

"Hey thanks again for helping me with this homework, it's really good of you too" said Michael zipping up his hoodie till its all the way up. They both headed downstairs, he could hear his parents were close by. He could feel their glares on the back on his head as they got to the door,

"It's fine, sorry it ran so late. Your parents must be worried, did you need a ride home?" asked Ryan opening the door for him. Michael shook his head,

"Nah, I don't live that far away. Block or two should be fine" lied Michael. Geoff would pick the redhead up as soon as he texted him, block of two should be fine was a code that one of their boyfriends was going to pick him up away from Ryan's house. 

"Alright then, if you ever need help with your geography homework feel free to come to me" replied Ryan with a smile, Michael waved goodbye and the door shut with a slighter louder than needed bang. Just to let his parents know the conversation was over,

"He seemed okay" said his mother peering into the room, his father followed close behind. Ryan shrugged,

"Alright I guess, awful at Geography" said Ryan heading up the stairs. 

"At least it wasn't science" said his father folding his arms accusingly. 

"Y'know I'm feeling a bit more sleepier than usual, going to try and catch a few z's" replied Ryan trying to hold his words, he didn't want to he into a fight with his dad especially since he had such a good night so far. 

He headed up the steps two at a time then into his room, his phone buzzed with a text message and he immediately opened it to see a group message picture with the caption;

'Had a good time at Ryan's, though cut short. Anyone's place I can stay at tonight?'

Ryan chuckled at the picture which was a photo of Michaels neck, the hickeys had already started to show. Jealous replies were sent from everyone who couldn't go see Michael, Geoff sent another picture fifteen minutes later of him picking up the redhead and the caption. 

'Guess who I found on the side of the road ;)'

Ryan changed into a spare t-shirt and pyjama pants, a smile still on his face as fell asleep early for the first time in a month.


	6. Wearing each others clothes

T-shirts, hoodies, socks, pants, beanies and sometimes even shoes were all clothing items that seemed to do full laps of everyone, some more than others. Like for instance, shoes that fit Ray and definitely not going to fit someone like Ryan or Jack. The phrase,

"Hey, isn't that mine?" 

was commonly heard. Not that any of them minded, Ryan thought it was adorable when Gavin tried on his pullover hoodie and it almost swallowed him whole. The wide shouldered mans hoodie was obviously not made for such a slender frame, but in the winter cold he kept it. Until spring cleaning came around and an embarrassed Brit gave it back, earning a scolding from Ryan as his parents accused him of loosing the thing. 

Everyone had their favourite item of clothing, but there was one particular very baggy shirt that Geoff opened that he seemed to "loose" a lot, there was nothing special about it. That's what the tattooed man claimed anyway, it was just a long sleeved black and grey shirt. No image; no words, just two colours. The longest he had "lost" that shirt was probably a month, it turned up in Rays room tucked under his pillow. 

Today was another regular day at school, they went to classes. They joked, they got in trouble and more importantly they had fun. It was recess before the last two classes, the weather seemed like it couldn't make up its mind. Going from freezing cold to sunny with a slight breeze, not that he hated the sun. In fact at the moment he welcomed it, the sun warmed him up and gave a good excuse to cuddle with his boys. At the moment he was in the middle of Gavin and Michael, the others complaining it was too cold to lay on the grass. He pulled Michael closer to him so he could nuzzle into his neck, he loved the way Michael smelled but something was off. 

Pulling back much to the protest of Michael he noticed the shirt he was wearing,

"Hey, I was looking for that yesterday" said Geoff. Michael glanced down at his shirt,

"This is yours? I got it from Jack" replied Michael. Geoff sat up and glanced at Jack who shrugged return,

"I got it from Ryan"

"Ryan?"

"Got it from Ray"

"Ray?"

"Got it from Gavin"

"Oh my god, Gavin?!" 

The Brit lifted his head from the ground and just gave a small grin,

"Stole it off your bed few weeks ago" replied Gavin. This earned a small smack on the head from Geoff, 

"Geoff, your shirt is like the town bicycle!" laughed Ray. The others joined in and then eventually Geoff did too, he had to admit the hilarity in it,

"Okay but I want my shirt back tonight" said Geoff as Gavin curled up into him. 

"Just as much as Ryan's going to give back Jacks beanie" replied Michael with a snort, Jack turned to Ryan who avoided eye contact but clearly had the mans beanie on.

"Hey!" warned Jack trying to snatch back his beanie, the shirt would probably be all stretched out and worn almost to bits. The sleeves were beginning to fray along with the bottom of the shirt, but he didn't care. At least it would smell like all of his boys, maybe they should have a wardrobe they could all pick from?


	7. Cosplaying

"You know I suddenly don't want to do this" called Gavin from his bedroom, Ray swished his cape around then leaned against the door. 

"But Vav you promised, no one else will dress up with me" replied the Puerto Rican,

"I can see why!" responded Gavin with huff. Ray had, to a certain extent, managed to convince the Brit to go out dressed up as sailor moon while he went as tuxedo mask. They were to go out to Walmart and buy the limited edition, then come back here and marathon. Since Gavin was the only one who agreed to do it with him, shame too they could have had Mercury, Venus, Mars and Jupiter. Though no sailor Uranus much to Rays disappointment, they refused even more when he mentioned her. 

"Please Vav, consider this my birthday present!" pleaded Ray, silence met Ray's proposal and he almost gave up until the door opened revealing a very blushing Gavin in a sailor moon outfit. Obviously they didn't buy the wig claiming it cost too much, Ray took a moment before bringing him into a kiss. 

"You look beautiful babe" said the Puerto Rican, Gavin pulled back crossing his arms. 

"You're not just saying that because I'm dressed up as a girl as you?" asked Gavin,

"You could dress up as anyone and I would still love you because you're you" replied Ray. Gavin blushed more and stared at the ground,

"Now come on, we have a lot of walking to do" mentioned Ray. Gavin groaned and went down to the lounge room to grab their stuff,

"Hey, you're in a skirt. I'm in a full tuxedo here" teased Ray. They both exited to find Michael, Ryan, Geoff and Jack leaning against the car in their own sailor outfits. 

"Get in losers we're going shopping" said Geoff, 

"Alright, who has been watching mean girls with Geoff again?" asked Jack. Both Ryan and Michael raised their hands then gave each other confused looks,

"Never all together that is..." mentioned Michael. They piled into the car, Ray getting the front seat for obvious reasons. 

The shopping centre was crowded with people, all trying to grab what they needed then get out. It probably shocked a few people when five teenage boys and one in a tuxedo walked in, headed to the tech isle then purchase the box set of Sailor moon. On the way back with the usual chatter one person from the crowd watching them did approach them and ask for a photo, Ray agreed happily then had the other strike a pose. 

An hour later they made it back to Ray's house, luckily today both his parents were working. It probably wouldn't of been fun to try and explain why his five boyfriends were wearing skirts,

"Can one of you set it up while I change out of the suit?" asked Ray bouncing up the stairs. Geoff had taken to that responsibility but put on quite a show as he bent down to put it on, Ray returned in shorts and a shirt along with his tuxedo mask cape. 

"Geoff come on, you'll distract the others" complained Ray giggling as he saw his other boyfriends look on their faces, Geoff did a small spin before joining the others on the couch. Ray sat in the middle ignoring most but not all of the small loving gestures his boys would occasionally make, they made it halfway into season two before Ray pulled his eyes away from the tv the find that they had all fallen asleep. None of them where laying in an awful position so he turned off the tv then snuggled into Gavin's side. Mumbling a thanks he would have to repeat the next day


	8. Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry I haven't updated this in forever, I wanna get back into the it to say I've completed at least something and plus I really love this series.

8\. Shopping

 

"My legs are going to die" complained Gavin with a groan,

"You're gunna die in a minute if you don't stop complaining" retorted Michael. Gavin just pouted at Michaels harshness then groaned even more,

"But I'm bored" complained the Brit again. Ray groaned along with his boyfriend,

"Well you wanted to come shopping with me" replied Michael feeling the fabric of some of the clothes,

"I thought you meant video games" said Gavin crossing his arms,

"We'll piss off then, I need a new hoodie cause someone keeps stealing mine" accused Michael staring at his boyfriend.

"Ray has been too" muttered Gavin taking out his phone, he opened up Facebook typing up a status.

"Hey don't blame me!" said Ray pretending to be offended,

 

_Really bored at the store! Not video game shopping :/ ANY 1 wanna create some chaos? :D_

 

It didn't take long before his message was replied to,

_Burnie Burns: oh god, clothes shopping too? Meet in womens department_

 

Gavin grinned before kissing Michael on the cheek; he pulled Ray along with him.

"I'll be back in a bit, text me where to meet" said Gavin before walking quickly off,

"Don't get it trouble" replied Michael turning back to the clothes. Burnie looked like a lost puppy following Ashley around the store, she kept holding up clothes and turning to Burnie for approval. Most of the time she put it back the other times she carried it with her; he grabbed a coat hanger on the ground a chucked it near him. He turned to see where it had come from, seeing the un-ninja like friend he carefully snuck away from Ashley.

"Oh thank Christ, lord and saviour Gavin free, and a follower Ray however the fuck you say your last name" Burnie joked,

"Fucking got me" replied Ray,

"Yeah yeah, whatever. What are you doing here?" asked Gavin,

"Clothes shopping, soooo bored" Burnie said dropping his shoulders.

"So is Michael is being a bloody pleb about it too, we escaped"replied Gavin,

"You think she would have enough shirts, she keeps stealing mine, maybe I should grab some more shirts while I'm here" said Burnie thoughtfully.

"Thats boring, wanna come look at some games with me and Ray?" asked Gavin,

"Burnie?" called Ashley questionably.

"Shit, maybe another time Gav. See ya guys" replied Burnie heading back,

"Oh sorry, I just saw some shirt that I thought looked nice. Look bad close up" lied Burnie,

"How about this shirt then?" asked Ashley.

"Looks good" replied Burnie, Gavin rolled his eyes and checked his phone for any new comments. Speaking of which,

 

_Chris Demaris: hey, come to food court! Punkleman and Brando are here, others showing up soon too_

 

The Brit stared at it for a moment, Ray peered over his shoulder.

"Ask about lunch" said Ray,

_Gavin Free: will you shout me lunch?_

_Chris Demaris: Sure, just be here five minutes_

Gavin smiled and made his way with Ray past Ashley and Burnie pretending as if they just saw them then; the food court was in the centre of shopping complex. Easy to get there, just have to make it around the hundreds of people that decided to shop here today. It was a two minute brisk walk to the court, now it was the challenge of finding them. Old people, mothers, fathers, gross toddlers that learned how to walk no wait, that learned how to run and far! Younger teenagers, adults, teachers. Ew gross, brown hair, black hair, pink hair, blonde hair... Oh wait!

A wave confirmed that it was indeed Barbara that was sitting almost in the flipping in the middle place, after muttering sorry almost fifty times they made it into the centre, Ray at one point almost tripped into a pram. More of their friends had gathered on the medium sized table from school;

"Hey guys" greeted Gavin,

"Hey guys, what do you want to eat" asked Chris standing up with Brandon.

"Same as you I guess, no wait, as Brandon. You'll probably get something healthy" replied the Brit, Chris poked out his tongue.

"How about you Ray?" asked Brandon,

"Same as Gavin I guess, but not Redbull as the drink" responded Ray.

"Oh yeah, get me a Redbull" mentioned Gavin,

"Hey Ray, can you please try and convince Blaine to take his shirt off please" asked Barbara,

"Sure, Blaine, do it for the babes" said Ray turning to his friend.

"Alright" replied Blaine standing up and taking his shirt off; a few whoops from Barbara, Arryn and Jon. He put it back on as quick as he took it off, leaving most at the table disappointed. Miles was staring down at his phone; he usually would have been excited for something like that,

"Hey Miles, whats wrong? Guy taking his shirt off, you would have been into that" asked Ray curiously.

"What? Oh, relationship troubles" replied Miles,

"You're not in a relationship though" responded Gavin.

"Exactly" said Miles dropping his head into his arms,

"So, whats the situation then" asked Barbara.

"Okay, so say this guy you've known since preschool is coming to your school, cause he went to a preppy high school but he didn't like it and he might be coming to ours, and were friends and its great but I kinda wanna be more than friends" blabbered Miles,

"So whats the problem?" asked Jon.

"I think he's straight..." replied Miles glumly, sympathetic nods and pats on the back were given. Miles just fell back into his own arms with a groan,

"Maybe he's bisexual?" replied Jon. Brandon and Chris came back with bags of food;

"Maybe" mumbled Miles,

"I hope you got everyone's" said Barbara, the food was spread out and dispersed. Gavin was being annoying and occasionally stole chips from other people's food, Ray had to slap the Brits hand away when his hands kept creeping close or away from his own food. The buzzing in Gavin's pocket distracted him though;

 

_Michael: Hey asshole, where are you and Ray?_

_Gavin: Foodcourt, order something for yourself and get here were in the middle_

_Michael: Alright, found a friend too, I'll bring him_

_Gavin: K!_

 

The Brit lifted his head up from his phone, Ray was leaning on his shoulder reading them as he typed away.

"Burnie?" asked the Puerto Rican curiously,

"Probably" said Gavin putting away his phone. Everyone was halfway through their food but Gavin who had finished it and was looking at ways to annoy people; the Brit grabbed a chip from Rays food, he just scowled but did nothing to stop Gavin from chucking it into Jon's hair. His friend didn't notice the food in his hair and kept eating, Gavin turned his attention to one of his boyfriends. Poking him and playing with his hoodie, that not so strangely looked like Michaels.

"Gavin I get it, you're bored, go find Michael or something" said Ray slapping the Brits hand away. Gavin stood up sulkily and headed to Jersey Mikes; either the rage quitter would be there already or he would turn up soon. Oh wait there he was, who was that next to him...? That was not Burnie,

"Hey Gav, you hungry?" asked Michael as he approached,

"Another Redbull would be top, Chris bought us something to eat though" replied Gavin glancing at Kerry.

"Okay then, oh, Gavin this is Kerry, Kerry, Gavin" introduced his boyfriend,

"Hi" replied Kerry shyly with a small wave. The Brit nodded and took Michaels hand to show Kerry that Michael was his, he wasn't sure if he needed to do that but the threat of someone else taking his boyfriend was in his mind. Michaels rubbed his thumb across Gavins hand in reassurance; after all of them had gotten their food they headed back. Blaine got up and got two extra chairs for them; one in between Ray and Miles and the other in between Gavin and Chris. Ray watched as Miles did a double take on the new people approaching the table;

"K-Kerry!" stuttered Miles, "

Hey Miles, I didn't know you knew Michael" replied Kerry taking the seat in between him and Miles.

"I didn't know you were coming here today" replied Miles,

"Yeah shopping and shit like that, I should have texted you" responded Kerry with a grin. Miles blushed and nodded; Barbara and Arryn shared a look of knowing while Ray smiled to himself, Chris and Brandon were too caught up discussing if they were going to catch a movie or not. Gavin can't help but grin as he watches Miles awkwardness when dealing with a crush but then again he can't judge because he is pretty sure it was around the same thing when they all started dating, he sends a smirk to ray who returns it and then leans into Michaels ear,

"We should follow them to make sure Miles doesn't mess it up" whispers the Brit. Michael ponders this for a moment and looks at the bags he has then shrugs,

"Alright, but that also means we get to go to the arcade, good luck getting Ray out of there" replied Michael with a giggle. "

Whats up?" asked Barbara looking up from her discussion;

"Gavin wants to go to the arcade so we thought we might head off now" replied Michael, all three of them stood up shortly followed by Miles and Kerry.

"We'll come now too" said Miles with a grin, the group got up and headed there after saying goodbye to the others, it was either that Miles was completely oblivious or he kept looking away at the wrong moments because there was definitely some flirting coming from Kerry.

 

After a few hours though they gave up and let them do their own thing; Ray had mentioned at one point that since they were there they were gaying up the place for them, even though as Michael replied thats what they needed they agreed to go home and leave them to their thing. The drive was filled with bad pop songs by Ray’s request and then the British national anthem thanks to Michael which just made for a very angry boyfriend in the backseat, bets were made on the way home to see if Miles and Kerry would be dating soon. Michael bet that by the end of that week they would be dating; Gavin thought it would be much longer than that, about a month, Ray bet that it would be by the end of the night they would be together. Lets just say by the next day they were arguing if 12:01am counted or if Michael would be given it.


End file.
